


It's A Drag......

by smothermeinrelish



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I don't know where I come up with this stuff, Immovable Heterosexuality questions, Jane is a hot mess, John in drag, John is iconic, M/M, Miz Cracker is my inspiration for this, Paul is confused, Pining, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, hot sex eventually, thigh love, this is pure garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smothermeinrelish/pseuds/smothermeinrelish
Summary: Paul wasn't looking forward to attending the Drag Cabaret with his friends, but after meeting a 'Queen' with a great ass and killer personality, he questions his life decisions.
Relationships: Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	It's A Drag......

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unchained_Daisychain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Daisychain/gifts).



> Here is the Drag Queen John Lennon fanfiction that no one asked for.
> 
> It's a silly thing I came up with after my own love and appreciation for the Drag Community. 
> 
> Please enjoy this silly one shot fic about the poor confused Paul when he falls for a Fabulous Queen named Presley Bardot.
> 
> xoxoxox

Paul was more than likely on the verge of a breakup. He was 24, newly employed with a financial firm and sick and tired of his girlfriend. 

The feelings had been a long time coming. Being involved since their last year of University, they had been dating over a year. Each passing week it was always something she would find to get upset with him about. 

Jamming with his friends too much, not spending his entire Sundays with her and her family. The list was ever growing to the point where he was feeling like she only nagged him about what he did wrong. Talking about the future, particularly when they were going to get married. The answer being ‘never’ in Paul’s opinion, he didn’t see himself as the marrying type. At least not with Jane. 

At some point he did love her, but it had definitely waned. Now he was merely going through the motions, maintaining the happy couple persona among their group of friends. It was a matter of time before Paul would break it off. 

He wanted to be nice about it, genuinely trying to fix the relationship and make it work. However, a few months back when his best friend George announced that he was engaged to Pattie (who happened to be Jane’s roommate) Paul knew he had to get out. 

Easier said than done, since Paul was the master of avoidance. Among other flaws such as lacking in communication and emotional support. 

Tonight was a big test for him and Jane. It was decided among the couples they hung around with that there would be a joint stag/hen party to celebrate George and Patties future nuptials. 

Starting with a couples cabaret show, followed by the guys going their own way, only to inevitably reconnect for the last hurrah of the night back with the girls. 

Two things bothered him about the evening, first was that Jane was a messy drunk. She got sloppy, whining and usually ended up puking and needy for Paul. He didn’t mind being the concerned boyfriend, but he hated dealing with her when she ultimately became a ‘hot mess’. Not to mention the idea of getting laid after the night's events were thrown out, due to the inevitable condition she’d likely be in. 

Second was the cabaret show, it was a Drag Revue. Although Paul didn’t care if people wanted to dress in drag, he wasn’t sure he’d be comfortable in the crowd.  
Did people actually find men dressed up as women attractive? He couldn’t see the appeal. 

His friend Ivan had organized it. Buying tickets for the group because his friend was one of the headlining performers. Being friends with Ivan for years, he didn’t know which friend of his was a drag queen on the side. He’d watched episodes of RuPaul’s Drag Race a few times, but still found the makeup and hair a bit overwhelming.

Trying his best to look good for the long night of festivities ahead of him, he finished fixing his hair. Paul cared about his appearance, preening more than most guys would. 

Dressed in a dark gray jumper with a crisp dress shirt under. He decided to wear his new black jeans, very fitted, hugging him just right. With the stress of his relationship on his mind, he had been spending more time in the gym. Therefore, he wanted to flaunt a bit his newly chiseled rear and overall physique. Not that it would matter, he couldn’t even attempt to flirt with someone while Jane was around. Her jealousy was exhausting at times. 

He gave himself a pep talk as he walked to the bus stop. Reminding himself that after tonight, he would get the courage to break up with her. He had to get through this last couples night and then he’d be home free. Easier said than done. 

The venue was old, but nice enough. A long runway through the middle of the floor with tables and seating on each side. Jane reminded him to bring cash, apparently it was customary to tip the performers. This was all new to Paul, he had a strange tumble of nerves in his belly at the realization he was in a gay club for the first time in his life. 

Soon after he arrived the crowd of friends bustled through the entrance. Immediately spotting her boyfriend, Jane approached Paul. 

She was tarted up for the night's activities. Paul never understood the point of dressing provocative when going out with girlfriends to get drunk. 

He liked her natural beauty, strawberry blonde hair, freckled cheeks and her soft laughter. The way she was when they first began dating. People change over time, he understood that, but over the last six months, Jane had changed a lot more than he had. At least, that’s how he saw it. 

Cuddling up to him, her perfume was thick, and her hair ratted up with too much hairspray. He hugged her close. 

‘Hey Luv, how are you?’ He kissed the top of her head. 

‘Glad you could make it, I wasn't sure this ‘stag party’ was your cup of tea.’ She pulled away from the embrace quickly. 

‘Well, it’s good to broaden horizons. Besides, I wanted to be supportive of George and Pattie.’ He gave her a full watt smile to assure her. God, he was a shit boyfriend. 

‘I’m glad Paul, I want us to have a good time together.’ She leaned up to kiss him, glossy lips tasting like stale vanilla biscuits. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone watching their interaction. Breaking the kiss, he focused closer to decipher who was studying him from the far end of the bar. 

The figure stood and drank down the last third of his pint before walking to an area behind the stage that looked to be for staff only. 

Oh well, maybe he was being paranoid. Was it not ok for heterosexuals to kiss in gay clubs? He was feeling way out of his comfort zone. 

Gathering pitchers of drinks and trays of shots, the party moved to their reserved spot. Conveniently right next to the runway. Great. Paul had a front row seat next to Ivan and George, while the ladies huddled across the table in a corner. 

‘You excited for this!?’ Ivan nudged him in the ribs. 

‘I don’t know if excited is the exact word I’d use.’ Paul mumbled. Still feeling a bit exposed in the club. 

George piped in with a full pint in his hand, ‘It's fun Paul! Just wait, a few more bevvies and you’ll be enjoying it! These folks are real performers. It takes a lot of talent to do what they do.’ 

‘Yeah, John, my mate who’s in the show, he does Shakespere and shit at LIPA. Lad is talented. Never seen him do drag, but he’s apparently legendary’ Ivan went on. 

The Emcee took the stage, flashing lights and loud music blared through the venue. Before anything started, Paul took 2 shots of whiskey sitting on the table, chased it with the last of his pint and waited. 

Turns out, drag shows are a pretty good time. Paul found by the third performer he was actually enjoying the atmosphere. The crowd was fun and loud, dancing and cheering. Tipping the Queens excessively, Paul kept drinking and was moving and digging the night as much as everyone else. 

The sassy Emcee began to introduce the next performer. ‘Ladies and Genitals, please welcome to the stage, the timeless, the iconic, the classic… ‘oh, fuck, this bitch is delusional….’ ‘Gurl!? Who let you write this introduction?!’

‘Fuck off, Harold!’ The rich baritone of a masculine voice yelled from behind the curtain. 

Laughter from the crowd erupted from the banter back and forth. 

‘That’s John!’ Ivan laughed, ‘I recognize that bastard’s voice anywhere!’

‘Put your hands together for the lovely Miss Presley Bardot!’

Turning to check on Jane, she was deep in conversation with the girls, but he caught her eye and gave her that playful wink he knew she adored. She smiled and waved a bit before the lights dimmed and the song started. 

Something old started to play over the speakers, not like what the other performers had done. This was a song he recognized from a record from the fifties, most likely heard at his grandparents house. 

A bouffant of blonde appeared in the spotlight. In a sleek vintage style dress, the man was quite stunning. Looking like an old movie star, a Rita Hayworth type. Curvy hips, and a small waist. Paul realized he was staring a bit too long, when the queen set her eyes on him. 

Teasing down the runway, his slender fingers gathering the notes out of the patron’s hands. Moving more seductive, the slit in her dress was showing a LOT of thigh, and Paul was staring. Legs for days and a round bum that was extremely perky, he had always been a legs and ass guy. 

Uh oh, Miss Presley Bardot was making her way to the three of them sitting by the stage. Still singing along over the dubbed- in Marilyn Monroe version of ‘I Want to be Loved by You.’ Yes! He recognized the song now. It was from the movie where the men dress up in Drag, Some Like It Hot! He remembered seeing it as a kid. Fitting how the night's events were progressing and reminiscing of his younger self. 

Setting her plump arse right down in Ivan’s lap the two smiled at each other in recognition. 

‘Hey, Iv’ Luv!’ The queen broke character to chat with her friend, giving him a peck on the cheek, yanking the ten pound note from Ivan’s hand. 

Paul made the mistake of making eye contact. 

‘I wanna be loved by you. Yes, you! Honey!’ Hands on his shoulders leaning into his lap, the queen sat right down and serenaded Paul. He blushed, ten shades of red. 

Guiding his sweaty palms to stroke up over her creamy, smooth thigh, she continued to sing to him. Camping it up to the extreme, Paul swallowed down the lump in his throat. Stupid Ivan and his stupid idea to go to a stupid drag show. 

Behind him, he heard Jane howl with laughter. Well, at least she wasn’t jealous. 

The crowd was obviously enjoying the awkward exchange while Miss Presley continued to fawn over and tease poor, uncomfortable Paul. 

Bending over to display all of her assets, Paul was mortified. She snapped up, tracing her fingers over Paul’s half shocked open lips. She gave a quick peck to his gob, before reaching out and downing one of the shots of booze on the table. 

When her number was over, Paul was dumbfounded and slightly aroused, if he was being honest with himself. 

Turning to Ivan, Paul said, ‘If your friend is joining us at the pub later, point him out to me. I'd like to deck him.’

George and Ivan ripped into laughter, dying at Paul’s expense. 

**************

After the show, the girls parted ways. Ivan, George and the others made their way to a pub more their speed. Paul held back a ways, his buzz had subsided significantly after the incident. 

‘So Paul, what’s going on with you and Jane?’ George asked while they tucked into the corner of the bar. 

Having the liquid of several shots in his belly, Paul wasn’t in the mood to rehash the obvious with George. 

‘We’re just in a rough patch.’ Running his fingers through his hair, he scanned the bar. Noticed a new person in the crowd talking to Ivan. 

‘Aye, well between us, I get the impression she’s steppin’ out on ya’. George looked at him with seriousness. 

Paul was floored, this could have been why he had noticed changes recently. More importantly it could be his way out of it. As much as he should have been angry with the accusations, or hurt from the idea of Jane cheating, he literally felt nothing. 

‘Probably George, it would explain things. I just can’t be arsed with her, we’ve grown apart. Just a matter of time to end it.’ He slugged back his beer, forcefully setting it on the bar. 

‘Well, maybe you just need a push in the right direction.’

‘Maybe I do.’ Gathering a fresh pint, he patted his best friend on the shoulder and began to mingle. 

He was definitely being stared at by a guy who could have been an extra in the movie ‘Grease’. Slicked up teddy boy hair, leather jacket and Converse trainers. The man’s stare was awfully intense. Looking into Paul as if he knew a secret about him. 

The man was talking to Ivan, so Paul made his way over to confront the bizarre vibes he was picking up. 

About halfway to the two of them, Paul realized that this was more than likely ‘John’ the drag queen. Upon the epiphany, Paul blushed. Fuck, he was walking right into it. 

Smiling in a smug sort of way, he kept his eye contact with Paul. Even without the fake hair and makeup he was good looking. Strong jawline, shapely nose and cheekbones. Smooth skin and pink lips. A touch of auburn color to his styled and coiffed hair. What was he saying? Why was Paul even giving this guy attention? He was planning on punching him after the embarrassing incident. 

Breaking him from his train of thought and glare at the queen, Ivan grabbed his arm into the cozy huddle of the two of them. 

‘Paul, hey! This is John, er- Presley Bardot. Fuck, wait. What do you want me to call you?’

With confidence brimming, he extended his well defined hand to Paul. 

‘You can call me John, and who are you, Cutie- Pie?’

Shaking his hand a bit harder than was necessary, he gritted his teeth before speaking. 

‘I’m Paul, charmed.’

They stood there, shaking hands all the while Paul was trying to justify the moment in his mind when he was going to let this prick have it. 

John spoke up before he could say another word. 

‘Thanks for being such a good sport earlier. I like to analyze the crowd before I single someone out. You took it pretty well, I must say.’

‘Yeah, well, perhaps you buy me a pint to make up for all that. He had no idea why he was giving this guy a chance to justify the humiliation. 

‘Pick your poison, I suppose you do deserve something for putting up with me.’ With that, he definitely looked Paul up and down, licking his lips slightly as he stared a bit long at Paul’s ass in his black denim. 

Seeing what was happening, Paul decided to nip it in the bud before anything else happened. 

‘Look John, I’m in a relationship, with a woman and I’-

‘Paul Darling, I’m flattered, but you have what I like to refer to as “Immovable Heterosexuality” so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, just because I’m bisexual doesn’t mean I have no self control.’

By this point Ivan had moved on to another less awkward conversation and the two of them were alone. What did this guy mean, ‘immovable heterosexuality?’ Paul considered himself pretty open minded, was John challenging him?

‘Besides, I’m more interested in your guitar skills. I didn’t know you were the guy Ivan jams with?’

Now this was a conversation he was more than comfortable to have. 

‘Yeah!? Are you the John that is supposed to play with us, but always has a conflict?’

‘That I am. Ivan’s been trying to get you and I together for years now you know. Says we’d get on like a house fire.’

‘Hang on, let's get some fresh pints and talk music.’ Before he could put cash on the bar, John was already paying and Paul let him. 

They talked for what seemed like hours about everything under the sun. John was really a great guy, smart and brilliantly funny. Paul found himself feeling as if they were friends in a previous life with how easy conversation was flowing between them. Especially with no possibility of intimacy occurring, now that Paul had laid it on the table. Perhaps Paul had been quick to judge. John did come off as flirtatious, but so was Paul. He’d been called charming his whole life, seemed as if John was just as much of a flirt as himself. 

John taught theatre courses at LIPA and had a love of classic rock n’ roll like Elvis and Buddy Holly. Just like Paul did, no wonder Ivan had wanted them to hang out together. 

After too many pints, they exchanged numbers, with the sole purpose of going to a vintage guitar sale that John had the inside scoop on. By the time the girls re-joined the party, Paul was so enamored with John’s personality and wit, he’d all but forgotten his very sloshed girlfriend. 

‘There you are Paul! As she fell into the booth next to him. Disheveled and stinking of cigarettes. 

‘Yeah, here I am. Jane, this is John. John, Jane.’ 

Giving a bit of a squint to the greaser across the table, she jumped at the recognition. 

‘Oh hey! You’re the Drag Queen!’ Pointing loud in his direction as if to get the whole pub’s attention. 

‘That I am, nice to make your acquaintance.’ John didn’t seem impressed. Paul was feeling embarrassed for Jane’s actions. 

‘Paul! Why’re ya’ chatting with the drag queen!?’ His eye roll had to be visible to John. The last thing he wanted was to insult his new friend. 

‘Actually Janie, I was just trying to convince him to let me suck his dick if you must know.’ John had a huge smile on his face, amused to ‘poke the bear’ so to speak. 

Jane burst out laughing, and Paul’s face turned a new shade of pink. Who did this guy think he was? It had been so long since he’d received oral sex, just the mention of it was tantalizing and wrong. 

‘Psshh, nah, Paul wouldn’t go for that!’ Waving her drunken wrist at him. ‘He doesn’t even like it!’

Quick on the return, John answered, ‘You must be garbage at it because NO man dislikes a blow job, Missy.’

-‘Hey! Fuck you!’ Jane jumped up, arms and red hair flailing. 

She knocked over the last of his pint, Paul caught her before another mess happened. 

‘Okay, that’s quite enough! Jane, we’re leaving.’

Shuffling out of the booth, John stood with his drink, cheshire cat grin on his face. 

‘Ta Ta you two! Paul, I’ll text ya’ about the sale yeah?’

‘You bet, see ya’ round.’

Pushing Jane out of the pub, once again she had given him reason to get out of it. He was fuming. Her interruption of his great conversation was fresh in his mind and the words were right on his tongue. 

‘Jane, I’m done with-‘

Before he could finish, she heaved up all her daiquiri on the sidewalk. Fucking perfect. 

***********

Days had passed and although he hadn’t gone through with his dumping of Jane, he thought about it constantly. In between thoughts of John. 

He kept replaying the talk they had had in the pub, about music and performance. The conversation had evolved to Paul asking him why he enjoyed dressing up like a woman. 

‘It’s fun to be someone else for a while, and well, women are fucking gorgeous! Look at Sophia Loren or Jayne Mansfield. One of my earliest memories was dressing up in my Auntie's closet, trying on heels and hats, they knew early on I was going to be a performer!’ John had replied. 

‘Yeah but the makeup and hair? Is it really all fun to get into that war paint?’ Paul was genuinely curious. 

‘You’d be the prettiest lass in Liverpool if you let me doll you up, Paul!’ John was such a cheeky bastard, reaching over to pinch his face playfully. 

While he thought about everything, he kept going back to the sound of his laughter, how he laughed with his whole body. His confidence was something to be admired. How comfortable he was in his own skin. It was a breath of fresh air. 

While Paul daydreamed through the last hours of work, he told himself that tonight was going to be the night he dumped Jane. He had to. He was just getting ready to send her a text inviting himself over to do the dirty work when his phone pinged with a new message. 

‘Presley Bardot has a show tonight at Flixx,  
9pm. Stick around after and I’ll give you that makeover.’

That fucker must have been reading his mind. 

‘Cheeky bastard! No way you’re putting makeup on me.’

‘Bring your guitar then, we can play after.’

Paul pondered on the invitation. He supposed one more day of being Jane’s boyfriend wouldn’t kill him. 

‘Deal’

He arrived closer to 10, the show was in full swing. After paying the cover fee, he took a seat at the bar. A decent crowd of people were in attendance for a Wednesday night. 

Just in time, John was being introduced as he was being served a beer. 

Looking as classic as the first time he saw him, he was quite beautiful on the stage. The costume tonight was silver sequins, sparkly like a disco ball. 

He crooned through ‘Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend’ fitting in his glittering nature. 

Paul really was enthralled with his way to capture the crowd. He worked the audience, getting lots of tips. Wading through the people to have the spotlight move with him up towards the bar. Heading directly for Paul. This time he wouldn’t be taken off guard. 

Holding a ten pound note, he sat with a saccharine sweet smile, waiting for John to recognize him. 

When he did, the laugh he gave was genuine. It made his stomach jump a little at the reaction John’s smile gave him. 

Taking the money, he leaned closer, brushing his red lips across his cheek so he felt the day’s stubble under the caked on foundation. 

‘Thank you, Baby’ murmured in that rich baritone Paul had kept in his brain. His eyes sparkled when he made shy eye contact. 

Shimmying those hips and thick ass back to the stage, Paul grinned contentedly to himself. 

He was just checking his messages when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and hauled towards the backstage door. 

‘Wait, hold up! John, I need to get my guitar!’

Dramatically yanking him away in his sequins and heels, John was not waiting. 

‘Harold will keep it behind the bar. C’mon Gorgeous, you’re going to give me pointers on how to get my eyebrows shaped like yours.’

Giving up to the hold John had of him, he let the queen drag him away. 

Sitting in front of a mirror outlined in bright bulbs, the heat was radiating. He was hot under the collar of his flannel shirt, not sure if it was from the lights or the half naked men scurrying around him. Since when had men gotten him turned on? So much skin on display, that’s what it was. 

Plopping down next to him, John began to unclip his dangling earrings, followed by the massive spider lashes on his eyes. As each layer was removed, more of that familiar face was revealed. 

The others in the room ignored them for the most part. A few catcalls and whistles when Paul bent down to pick up a blonde hair extension that fell out of John's wig. 

‘So, Paul, why don’t I start with a little something to make your eyes really pop!’ John gently took Paul’s chin and turned him to face him. 

Under the intense light of the dressing room, he could see all of John. The half smeared blush on his cheekbones, the over lined red of his mouth. 

Taking a soft hold of John’s wrist, Paul studied him. They gazed at each other while John held a dark pencil in his other hand, ready to create all over Paul. 

He was so close now, could smell the warm powder on his skin, but also the smoky cologne of his aftershave. Masculine and feminine, it made Paul shiver under the gentle touch of John’s fingers. 

‘Hang on.’ Licking his parched lips, he turned away from John. Pulling wet wipes out of a container in front of them. 

‘May I?’ He asked permission before cupping a hand under the jaw of John's face. With the closure of his soft eyelids, he nodded. 

As gentle as possible, he wiped off the heavy makeup covering John's face. He kept eyes closed while more of his skin was exposed through the soft touches cleaning him. 

When all of the color was removed, Paul lightly brushed his thumb over the stained lower lip of John's mouth. 

‘There.’ Paul said as John opened his eyes.

‘Now I can see you.’

Paul saw him swallow thickly, in the time he cleaned up John, the dressing room had emptied. Leaving them alone in the quiet. 

Still hovering so close, it was stupid to feel like this, Paul told himself. Although John was a knock out on stage in his drag get up, something about his natural features made his pulse race a bit faster than normal. 

As if sensing the tension, John pulled back, removing the heavy wig from on top of his head at the same time. 

He stood up, giving Paul the chance to glance over his physique before he spoke. Turning around so his back was to Paul he implied his need of assistance. 

‘Let me get out of this dress and we can go to mine to jam for a bit. Do you mind helping?’

The question was intended for the removal of his costume, but the invitation to Johns place was not missed. 

He approached him, avoiding any additional touches that could incriminate his half aroused state since being in Johns presence. He really needed a decent wank, or a slow shag with Jane, that had to be his problem. 

As Paul unzipped the heavy dress down the chiseled expanse of John’s flesh, staring at the lean muscles of his back. Sleek and smooth all the way to the top of his plump, black thong adorned ass. This was not helping his blushing cheeks, he’d never seen a woman with this amazing of a backside, now here he was nearly salivating at the thought of biting the succulent peach of Johns derrière. 

‘Enjoying the scenery?’ The sing song voice made Paul jump away, bumping into a mannequin propped nearby. 

‘Er, no, no I wasn’t...Um, you’re not really my type.’ Good one McCartney, way to be smooth. 

Disappearing behind a screen, John continued to change out of his outfit and into his street clothes. Black turtleneck jumper and dark cuffed jeans. 

When Paul looked over he noticed that he was now wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses that slid down his nose a bit while he gathered up items in a knapsack. 

‘You ready? I live right round the corner.’

‘You bet, lead the way.’ His palms were sweaty, his dick half hard and his heart was pounding. What in the hell was wrong with him?

They played together for a few hours. John was nearly as good a player as himself. While they drank beers and chatted about music, Paul loved how effortlessly the two of them could communicate. It was almost scary how John read his mind, so in tune to his wavelength. Being in this safe cocoon of friendly banter, Paul forgot about the awkward tension back at the club. Almost. 

‘Do you get high?’ Taking a break, John went to the terrace to open the French doors before sparking a joint he pulled from his pocket.

Hesitant, Paul stood up to join him. ‘I used to, not much anymore, but sure, why not?’

They smoked in silence, Paul felt the effects right away, it was pretty strong. Maybe he was just a lightweight.

‘I wanted to apologize for being a dick to your girlfriend the other night.’ 

That was the last thing Paul had thought about since hanging out with John tonight, his girlfriend. Right, that sore subject.

‘Don’t apologize. She’s a messy drunk, somewhat of a drag to be around most times.’ Paul looked at his feet shuffling the concrete. 

‘Why are you with her then?’ Tapping out the burned roach into a nearby planter, John looked over at him. 

Paul couldn’t even answer the question himself, how was he going to respond to John. The longer this night went on, the more he challenged himself with the logic of his presence and what exactly was the appeal of spending time with John. Because he was definitely not making the same decisions he would have made even a week ago. 

Blatantly flirting with a guy who was bisexual and possibly attracted to him. Showing up to his drag performance for a second time. Helping him change clothes and now smoke weed and play guitar with him at one o’clock in the morning. 

He was being recklessly stupid. He had work early, should probably have been in bed hours ago, rather than keep on doing whatever the fuck he was doing. Anxiety started to bubble up in his gut at the thought he was perhaps leading John on. He didn’t want to give him any ideas, or maybe Paul was getting ideas and this is where he needed to make sure it stopped. 

‘I should probably get going.’ He managed to mumble out through the cottonmouth and Indica haze in his brain. 

John just smiled at him in that way that really did things to him. ‘Sure, but hold on, I wanted to give you something.’

When John left the room, Paul mindlessly packed up his acoustic. Threw out the few beer bottles they had downed and looked around the small apartment for anything else he might have left behind. 

Coming back, he had two tickets in his hand. 

‘For you!’ He bowed a bit handing them over to Paul. 

‘What’s this for?’ Paul squinted at the information. 

‘Julius Caesar at the LIPA Auditorium this Saturday. I’ll be playing the part of Brutus, thank you very much.’John puffed up his chest a bit dramatically.

‘I should watch my back then.’ Paul interjected and laughed. 

‘That you should sir! Bring your girlfriend, she’ll like it.’ 

There it was again, mention of his girlfriend. Paul had to figure out how to get out of that, and soon. 

‘Hey thanks, yeah sounds good. I'll look forward to it.’

Walking towards the exit, Paul thanked John again for the jam session and for the play tickets. His stoned thoughts got the best of him and he blurted out,

‘I feel like I should kiss you good night or something after this lovely evening, but I don’t know why?’ He giggled avoiding eye contact while he hovered by the front door. 

John bit his lip, grinning back at him. Looking sexier than he had all night, Paul had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. He really could have just pulled the man to him to kiss that smirk off his face. 

‘I suppose I’m flattered by that.’ Nodding at the confession John looked into Paul’s desperate eyes. 

‘Try not to take this the wrong way Paul, but you’re not really my type.’ The words hit him right in the gut, if he tried to cover his disappointment, he failed miserably. 

He had thrown back at him the same sentiment he had told John only hours before. 

The obvious stunned expression on Paul’s face was not hidden well. As soon as John said it, he could tell he had hurt the poor confused heterosexual boy.

Turning to walk out of the open door, Paul shuffled out to the hall. 

‘Goodbye John, thanks for the jam sesh.’

‘Night Paul, be safe.’

As Paul made his way to the nearest bus stop he mentally kicked himself. He was an idiot, why did he have to go and open his mouth and say something so stupid? He was so adamant at keeping the friendship platonic, yet he had opened his big mouth and made things all weird. He definitely fucked up. 

Next thing he had to do was apologize to John for being an inconsiderate prick. Hopefully the guy would listen and sympathize with Paul’s idiocracy. 

**************

Paul’s mental state was wrecked. The days after spending time with John made him question everything, including just how ‘straight’ he really was. 

He accepted the fact that he was more than certain he was attracted to John, and not just when he dressed like a woman. 

Looking at other men, he definitely didn’t feel the same attraction to random blokes. It was only John, and everything about him. 

He couldn’t get the man out of his head. Even in another text argument with Jane over the plans to go to the play, he couldn’t stop the creeping thoughts in his mind. The tease of his smile, the curve of his ass, the piercing glow of his eyes when they looked at him...he was going crazy with want for the man. 

‘We can’t go to the play Saturday, it’s Mo’s Birthday and we’re going out.’ her text sounded like an ultimatum, and he wasn’t caving.

‘I’m not going out with you and your friends. Have fun, I’ll be at the play.’ That was that, he was standing up to her.

‘Fine. Whatever. Maybe it’s best we don’t hang out for a while.’ 

What was this?! Her usual neediness was not apparent. This would buy him time, so he could ultimately make the separation permanent.

‘Sure, fine with me.’ With his last message to her, he decided that going to the show by himself was exactly what he had wanted in the first place.

***********

John had told him, “you’re not my type.” Paul wanted to respect that. He never wanted to pressure anyone into something they weren’t comfortable with, so he would play it cool. Be the supportive friend at the play, and perhaps invite him out for a drink afterwards. That is if John even wanted that. In no circumstances would Paul make a pass at John. 

He was a ball of nerves as he took a seat in the auditorium, fidgeting with the program, reading through the cast of characters, John Lennon- ‘Brutus’. ‘Lennon’ sounded Irish, like his own last name. That would explain the ginger hue to his hair. Paul daydreamed a bit, more than a little excited to see his friend perform. When the lights in the theatre dimmed, he held his breath in anticipation.

The performance had him captivated. All of the actors in their roles were excellent, but John was the true stand out. Seeing him in his Roman toga and moving monologues, Paul realized the most attractive thing about John was the emotions he stirred within him. Watching him on stage, or in drag or play the guitar, had him feeling more than he had in years. As if he had been hibernating in the dark, and John’s colors had illuminated his path.

By the intermission, he was so moved, he wondered how he could keep up the appearance of only wanting friendship from the lad.

The final bow, and curtains drawn on the stage signalled the end of the show. Paul had cheered very loud when John had taken his bow, he didn’t know if he had recognized him in the crowd. So now he waited by the backstage entrance. A few patrons hung around with flowers for the actors and student stage hands. Paul stood at a safe distance watching them filter out of the building.

John left with a group of others, distracted in conversation as they walked in the general direction of where Paul was standing.

‘Excuse me Mr. Lennon, could I trouble you for an autograph?’ Paul stepped forward with his hands in his jacket pockets. Full smile on his face.

John turned quick, making eye contact with Paul. He grinned so bright, Paul had butterflies in his belly.

‘Of course! Always happy to meet my fans.’ 

His two friends kept chatting while John informed them that he’d catch up with them later.  
He looked good, in black drainpipe trousers and a plain white dress shirt. Effortlessly cool Paul thought.

‘You came? I didn’t know if you would.’ John looked a bit shy, not something Paul was used to seeing.

‘I did, I wanted to. You were wonderful John, really.’

‘Where’s your date?’ John looked around the courtyard only to see that they were alone.

‘She’s…’ he began, but realized he didn’t want to mention her. Not when she was the furthest thing from his mind.

‘She had other plans.’ He looked up, trying to suppress his nerves. ‘Look John, I feel stupid for what I said at your place the other night. I never meant to make things uncomfortable-’

‘I lied to you.’ John blurted out before he could go on.

Eyeing him with caution, he didn’t register what he was on about.

‘Lied to me? About what?’

‘About you not being my type.’ Letting out a deep breath, he continued.

‘You’re exactly my type. I knew as soon as I saw you who you were. Ivan had talked about you for years, I’d seen pictures of you on his Instagram. I thought it was daft to have a crush on someone I’d never even met.’

Paul held onto every word he was saying, nearly jumping out of his skin with the confession

‘Then, that first night we talked about music, and playing. You were so wonderful....’ His eyes were getting a bit glassy, and Paul’s heart was beating like a drum in his chest.

‘I’ve only just met you Paul, but I don’t know if I can keep being friends with you knowing it won’t ever be more than this.’ He hung his head and gestured a hand between them. Paul took that moment to take his hand, and hold onto it.

Pulling him into a hug, it didn’t feel strange, it felt right. They were practically the same height, so Paul wrapped his arms around his slender waist and squeezed tighter. The soft breath of air escaping from John was sad, he didn’t want John to be sad, ever.

Tightly closing his eyes, Paul fought with his emotions. Every fiber in his being was telling him to kiss John just once, feel that beautiful mouth against his own. He pulled back a little, enough to catch John’s line of sight, so that he would know what he was about to do.

Leaning in, he let the air between them mingle. Tilting his head to catch the top of John’s lip with his own, he pressed a soft peck to the skin. A slight whimper from John’s throat gave him pause before he hesitated going back for more.

‘What are you doing?’ John whispered, half dazed.

Teasing his mouth a bit fuller with damp parted lips, he kissed him deeper. Feeling the soft stubble above his upper lip, definitely liking the sensation. Closing his eyes, he pulled at John’s waist, taking a little more.

A rush of adrenaline kicked him, he couldn’t get enough of the taste and cool sensation of John’s mouth. When they parted in unison to take deep gulps of air, Paul pressed his head to John’s forehead to stay looking at his perfect kiss- bitten lips.

‘I’ve wanted to do that since you took me into the dressing room.’ he muttered in between soft pecks to John’s mouth.

He could tell by the euphoric look on John’s face that he approved.

‘So, you’ve never been with a guy before? Ever?’ wrapping his arms around his shoulders so the long fingers could play in the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

‘No, and I’ve never wanted to until I met you. Seriously John….’ Paul pulled him closer so the arousal in his pants was pressing into his hip. John sighed at the realization. “You’re driving me mad.’ He cupped the perfect swell of John’s ass cheek and the two moaned in unison kissing again. Tongues delving, hands frantic over the restrictive clothing.

‘You want to come back to mine?’ Delirious with arousal, John had pulled away to try and gather his bearings. Paul still kissing with sloppy abandon up the ivory expanse of his neck.

Giving John’s backside another squeeze, Paul playfully said, ‘Thought I wasn’t your type?’

A twelve minute bus ride was longer than any trip he had been on. Especially with the talented fingers of John squeezing his upper thigh, while his mouth danced and licked up Paul’s neck. Good thing the top deck was empty at this time of night. Paul was convinced he had never been this turned on by any woman in his life, and all John had done was kiss him. 

When they made it clumsily out of the bus to John’s apartment they kissed more. Hardly making it inside while the fevered making out increased. Pressing John up against the wall, he lifted his hip to press into his groin. Paul was so hard, the lightest of touches could have set him off. 

Pulling away, he maneuvered John to press him up against the wall. Lined up perfectly to the sweetest ass he had ever seen, Paul rubbed his pelvis roughly against John. 

‘Yes! Ugh, Paul. That’s so fucking good…’ a gasp of air while Paul pressed harder against him. Sucking on John’s neck, snaking his hand to the front of John’s trousers to brush his palm over his straining cock. 

He was going on his instincts, not sure where the inhibited lust was coming from. Biting at the sensitive earlobe, John hissed in approval of the tantalizing touches. 

Whispering roughly, ‘Show me what to do, what you want.’ He bit lightly the skin where his neck and shoulder met. 

Pressing his ass further into the friction Paul was giving. 

‘Take me to the bedroom first.’ Hooking his elbow around him, he captured Paul’s mouth again, tongues wrestling in lust. 

Managing to pull apart from the glorious dry humping. John led him to the small bedroom at the back of the flat. Nipping kisses as they discarded articles of clothing on the way. 

What Paul was enjoying most about this hook up was how much fun they were having. Laughing in between kisses and touches. The terrifying prospect of what to do while having sex with a man was far away from his train of thoughts while John enthralled him with his wit and seductive sounds. 

When they fell onto the bed, Paul slotted perfect into the wide spread of John’s thighs. What gorgeous thighs he had, smooth and creamy perfect for nibbling. Paul kissed his way down his chest, so firm and masculine he shivered with the idea of what he was going to do with John. 

Licking the inner thigh, John was panting and straining against the tight fabric of his black briefs. 

‘Mmm, can’t believe I get to devour the lovely legs of Miss Bardot…’ with the sentiments, he sucked a welt and licked over the raised skin. 

‘Fuck, you are kinky.’ Arching his back, he wanted more of Paul’s delicious mouth. 

‘What I really want,’ he stroked strong hands over the undersides of the taunt thighs, John waiting, strung out in anticipation. ‘Is to worship that incredible ass of yours…’ hands cupping under the flesh, showing John he was more than ready. 

‘Yes Daddy. Take it!’ John breathlessly uttered.

Paul’s brain sizzled at the nickname, if his dick was hard before, he was nearing his orgasm with the dominating energy that thrummed through him. He roughly flipped John, angling up his ass in the air before he pulled off the final garment of clothing. 

It was obvious that John waxed, completely smooth. Perfect for a bite. Tracing his teeth over the curve of his left cheek, he kneaded the flesh, slapping lightly to watch the bounce of his ass turn pink under his touch. 

‘I want you so bad’ Paul whispered into the base of his spine. Tongue tracing the groove to the smooth pucker of muscle waiting for his attention. 

There was no hesitation, Paul wanted this more than anything he could imagine. John had consumed his thoughts for days, so he just went for it. 

The approving gasp from John let him know he was doing something right. He was writhing under his mouth, screaming into the pillow while his thighs shook in ecstasy. Paul adjusted his position, taking to palming himself through his cotton boxers. He was leaking all over, wanting more. 

Lapping at John’s hole, he pulled away to bite and kiss the mounds of his quivering ass. ‘I really need to fuck you John.’ He mumbled, drunk on power and pheromones from the heady scent of the sweat covering their bodies. 

Shifting underneath Paul, John began to move, pressing Paul to his back on the bed. Mouthing the sweaty skin from his collarbone to the sparse hairs trailing down his chest. 

While Paul was distracted, his boxers were removed and before he could focus, John opened his mouth and swallowed Paul completely down in one gulp. Never before had he experienced such skillful administrations to his cock. 

Gravelly moans echoed through the small bedroom. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sucking with deep pulls, John skillfully gave Paul the best blow job in his existence. 

The sensitivity was too much, he didn’t want to come yet. Not without learning all the soft sounds John could make under the hands and mouth of Paul. 

He tried to pull back, signaling he was close. ‘John, ugh, I’m close…. wait… I need….’ with a particularly hard suck, he was pulsing on the edge. God, hold on, don’t come. He repeated in his mind, closing his eyes to avoid watching the sinful act. 

As if reading his mind, John pulled away with a wet plop, moving quickly to grab for something in the night stand. Paul was still dangerously close to the edge when light touches danced over his arms. 

‘Deep breaths, Luv. We’re not finished yet…’ John kissed him, distracting from his overly sensitive cock. 

They languidly made out, back to touching, feeling and sounds of affection radiating through the room. Paul had never felt so secure and safe with another partner as he did right now. The whole experience with John was unlike anything else he’d had in his life. 

When the intense edge of climax had subsided, John whispered coyly in his ear, ‘Can I ride your cock?’ Nibbling down his throat, the words went right back to where he needed it. 

Paul clung to John, helping him into position while lazily he jerked him back to full arousal. Cupping his balls to tease, as he began to straddle Paul’s lap.

Holding tight to all the exposed skin, he needed all of John. His hips raised in anticipation while he felt the condom skillfully roll down his shaft. Followed by a cool sensation.

‘Just tell me if you need to stop, yeah?’ John had leaned down, mouth hovering over his. Allowing for the right angle. When the tight feeling took over him, he gasped, so overwhelmed with pleasure, and John.

Watching for signs of uneasiness, John rocked with gentle tilts. Heightening every sensation for them. Holding tight to his slender waist, Paul guided them, taking him deeper with each small thrust. The tightness was unrelenting, he had no idea this could feel so good.

To Paul, John was perfect above him. Keeping the beautiful smile on his lips as he furrowed his brow in concentration, keening and whining into the feelings. Paul could watch him forever, loving the sight as they both climbed to their climax.

Changing position to hold on and wrap his arms around the panting body above him, Paul kissed over his slick chest, biting his nipples as they rocked harder into each other.

‘God John, I’m so close….fuck.’ He reached down to wrap his hand around John’s leaking shaft. That was all John needed to falter his rhythm, crying out as he erupted between their bodies. ‘Fuck! Oh Paul, yes!’ John wailed as his back arched.

The pulsing of John’s orgasm pulled Paul deeper, making it impossible not to immediately come from the sensitivity. With one more thrust into the spent body draping over his shoulders, Paul came. It was the most fulfilling climax of his life.

Melting into the dishelveld sheets, they clung to each other. Legs tangled, panting breaths, and curious fingers heightening the cool sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Paul spoke first as he threaded fingers through the sweaty locks of John’s hair.

‘That was better than I imagined.’ 

‘Yeah? I will say, that was one of my Top 3 best orgasms, so great job with that.’

‘Mmmm, ditto.’ Hauling John into a deep, sloppy kiss. He could get used to this.

After more minutes of cuddling and some laughs, Paul decided he needed clarity to what this all meant. As if reading his mind, like what the man had been doing since the moment they met, he spoke up.

‘So does this mean you’ll be breaking up with your girlfriend?’ teasing a finger over Paul’s pale bicep.

‘Yeah, I’ll get right on that. On one condition.’ Paul’s eye contact was serious, John held on to what he was going to say.

'That is?...’

‘You become my boyfriend.’ Paul entwined their fingers before John gave him a sincere kiss agreeing to the terms.

‘Yes Paul, a million times yes!’ John jumped in excited enthusiasm as he hugged Paul.

‘Such a drama queen, you are…’ Paul said with a chuckle.

‘Like you’ll get anything else from me, besides, you love it!’ John kissed him, hugging him tight.

‘I know, and I do love it.’ With the happy sentiments, they started to deepen their kisses and touches. Before John spoke up.

'I’m ready for Act Two Luv.’ wiggling his eyebrows

'God, you are insatiable....'

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@smothermeinrelish](https://smothermeinrelish.tumblr.com)


End file.
